


I Can Finally Stop Running

by hereweshallmeetagain



Series: The Shifting Sands of Time [1]
Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Emperor!Erik, M/M, aftermath of war, brief appearance of Raven/Mistique, brief appearance of ghola!Ghanima, mentions of evil!Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles never really believe in second chances. He had had one, and he had taken it. Being who he was, he got used to difficult choices. One couldn't get all that one wants, after all. He didn't really think it will be different this time.<br/>And yet, his sister kept telling him that everything will be beautiful in its time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Finally Stop Running

**Author's Note:**

> The result of seeing Children of Dune (and XMFC) way too many times.  
> Btw, there will be some things you won't understand if you've never watch (or read) Children of Dune. For example, knowing the concept of 'ghola', and Leto Atreides II's background story will help you understand Charles' character here.  
> Since I have no intention to develop this idea into a bigger, longer story (I have too many unfinished ones already) I won't bore you with long footnotes with explanation.  
> Happy reading.

_He runs, and runs, and runs, and when he’s exhausted himself, he returns to me, puts his head in my lap, and asks me to help him find a way to die. – Ghanima Atreides_

 

* * *

 

After Emperor Shaw’s death, preparation was begun for the inauguration of the new emperor, Erik Lehnsherr. Despite several of First Family’s objection, there is no doubt that the heir of Eisenhardt House is the next in line for the throne.

Herr Eisenhardt, despite being not very pleased with this promotion, accepted the fact. Although his main reason was to avoid further throne disputes (might escalate to civil war) that will surely happened had he rejected the title.

The day of the inauguration goes on without mishap. Much. Unless one considered the emperor insisting that his plebeian, unknown origin, half-ninja-half-general fiancée was seated on the front row along with the heads of the First Family as a mishap. Unfortunately, nothing can change the emperor’s mind on that case.

One month after his inauguration day, the His Majesty Emperor Erik Lehnsherr married his fiancée. What was meant as a simple wedding ended up as the wedding of the century (because none of the Emperor’s aide would accept anything less than that, and yes they’re doing it out of revenge to said Emperor for various reasons). During the ceremony and the following celebration, the Emperor’s expressions mostly consist of smirking, boredom, and glaring. On the other hand, his husband was alternating between his gentle, heartfelt smile and patient expression (patient mostly when he looked at his glaring spouse).

The day after the wedding, the couple followed the tradition, holding a small ceremony to register the now Royal Consort into the Book of Blood, witnessed by representatives of the First Family and other prominent Houses in court. As per tradition, The Emperor would cut a small wound on the Royal Consort’s hand and let his blood dropped onto the page of The House Eisenhardt, the Emperor’s original house.

The biggest surprise (of the century) came when the new entry on the book said _‘His Royal Highness Duke Leto Atreides II of Arrakis’_.

The Royal Consort visibly winced when the Emperor read the entry out loud.

When he finished reading, the Emperor simply glared at his husband. Ignoring the rising murmurs in the room, he asked, “Have you anything to say about that, Charles?”

“Well, in my defense, I didn’t think that the Book of Blood keep track of history that far to the past. It was nearly ten thousand years ago.”

The Emperor still glared at him.

“Oh, please, Erik, you can’t possibly think that I learned all that fighting and strategy and the other things in the twenty five years of my existence, did you?”

The Emperor’s glare softened. He can never resist his beloved's earnest blue eyes for long. “Are you ever going to tell me?” He asked.

“If it wasn’t for the Book? No. Too long, too complicated, irrelevant, and I have no proof whatsoever. That part of my history is finished, Erik. My life is here now. With you.”

The Emperor merely sighed, then reach out to his husband’s hand, the one he nicked with a knife earlier, and kissed the now closed wound.

“I supposed I won’t have to worry about in laws visiting then.” He murmured.

“Well,” his Charles answered with equally low voice, “for the most part, no… Because the most important one is already here anyway.”

He blinked at that. Then, looking over Charles’s head and finding a grinning Raven in her blonde disguise standing between his officers, he finally understand what Charles meant.

_*Oh.*_

_*Yes. That.*_

_*If it’s her, I think I can deal with it.*_

_*I love you, Erik.*_

_*Would you be so kind not to drop any kind of surprise like this at me in the future?*_

_*I’ll try not to.*_

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by A Curious Carriage of Crystal and Cold by Etharei (fandom: XMFC, particularly about the House of Eisenhardt and First Family) and Shadowlord and Pirate King by Footloose and mushroomtale (fandom: Merlin, particularly about Emperor and the Book of Blood). Those two stories are marvelous. I remember skipping classes to finish reading them.


End file.
